cwafandomcom-20200222-history
Republic Defender
Republic Defender is a strategy mini-game in the tower defence vein. It was one of the original mini-games in Clone Wars Adventures and is also one of the most popular. Players take the role of a Republic general with an overhead view of a battlefield, and must prevent several waves of droid from reaching one end from the other. To accomplish this the player can destroy the droids by building turrets along their path and using special abilities, which vary by stage. There are a wide variety of offensive turrets at the player's disposal which can be created by trading in energy, and also utility turrets which can increase the amount of energy generated. The player has a total of twenty lives to begin with and they are depleted when droids reach their objective. More powerful droids will take more lives, and if the lives are depleted to zero the game ends. Surviving all waves of droids with at least one life remaining will award victory. Stages Stages and levels in Republic Defender gradually increase in difficulty. Most levels are only available to players with a Jedi Membership account status. Although the More Trouble in Deep Space level of the Outer Rim is highlighted red, the fourth level Ruins is the boss stage. Maridun *Defense of Maridun *Lok Durd Strikes Back *Defenders of Peace Felucia *Foothold on Felucia *Canyon Ambush *Republic Withdrawl Mustafar *Mustafar Crash Site *Prisoners of Mustafar *Deception on Mustafar Christophsis *Touchdown on Christophsis *Refugee Rescue *Fork in the Road Outer Rim *Trouble in Deep Space *Adrift *More Trouble in Deep Space *Ruins Kamino *Kamino Invasion *Ocean Assault *Perfect Storm﻿ Turrets Each turret has its strengths and weaknesses. Building the right turret for the right job, chances of success greatly increase. All turrets are classified into one of these three categories: Ground, Air, and "Does not Attack". Some turrets have a secondary category which may include Several or Shields﻿ which gives them an extra advantage in tight situations. Some of the more powerful turrets that are unlocked later in the game cost more energy to make. Players also have the ability to upgrade turrets, increasing their stats with every upgrade. Turrets follow a color coded upgrading system. Note that when turrets reach rank 3 and 5 their overall appearance and, in rare cases, abilities change. *Green: Rank 1 *Blue: Rank 2 *Yellow: Rank 3 *Purple: Rank 4 (Unlocked on Mustafar) *Red: Rank 5 (Unlocked on Cristophsis) Turrets (along with special abilities and power-ups) also follow another color system in their icons. The colour show their function and/or what type of enemies they are often used for. *Orange: Standard *Red: Multi-hit *Yellow: Anti-Air *Purple: Anti-Shield *Green: Ability *Blue: Energy *Grey: Infantry (Republic Troops) The more turrets are upgraded, the more energy will be required to spend. For example: simply upgrading a turret to rank 2 may cost a mere 225 energy, but upgrading to a rank 5 can cost as much as 1100 energy. Turrents can also be sold in return for energy. The higher rank the turret is, the more energy will received in return. Selling turrets is only recommended when an immediate turret is needed or if a turret is not making much of a difference in battle. Types of turrets *Blaster Turret *Particle Beam Turret *Thermal Grenade Turret *Energy Converter *Missile Turret *Repeating Blaster *Energy Generator *Anti-air Turret *Mortar Cannon *Power Surger *Ion Cannon *Turbolaser Battery *Gravity Generator *Deactivator *ARC Trooper Bunker *Ion Repeater *Cryo Grenade (Unused) *Proton Beam (Unused) Special abilities Special Attacks are powerful weapons that are usually crucial to success. A special attack's abilities vary widely. Once special attacks are used once, players are required to wait a designated amount of time to use it again.﻿ *Tank Mines *Speeder Squad *Y-Wing Strafing Run *Orbital Strike *Jedi Heroes (Ruins and Challenges only) *Ion Bomb *Wolfpack Types of droids *Probe Droid *Battle Droid *B1 Assault Droid *B1 Commander Droid *Super Battle Droid *B2 Super Battle Droid Commander *STAP *STAP Assault *STAP Commander *Commando Droid *Dwarf Spider Droid *Droideka *Aqua Droid *AAT *Command AAT (Sagas only) *MTT *Persuader Tank *Mobile Shield Generator *Homing Spider Droid *Octuptarra Droid *Trident Drill *Vulture Droid *Droid Tri-Fighter *Natex Class Starfighter (Geonosis Saga only) *Porax Class Starfighter (Geonosis Saga only) Bosses At the third or fourth stage of every world, players encounter a boss or a wave of certain droids. A new special ability, which makes defeating the boss easier, is given on every boss stage. On the level select screen, stages where bosses appear will be highlighted in red instead of the normal blue. *Defoliator (Maridun) *Mobile Shield Generator (Felucia) *Hyena Droid Bomber (Mustafar) *Octuptarra wave (﻿Cristophsis) *General Grievous (Outer Rim, Life Day Event) *Trident Drill wave (Kamino) *Super Tank (Geonosis Saga) Trophies *Defender of Maridum - Beat all three Maridum levels *Felucian Commander - Beat all three Felucia levels *Triumph on Mustafar - Beat all three Mustafar levels *Victory on Cristophsis - Beat all three Cristophsis levels *Grand General of the Republic - Beat all four Outer Rim levels *Clanker Crusher - Destroy 25,000 droids *Conservative Defender - By the end of the level, have at least 10,000 energy on any one Republic Defender stage *Supply Chief - Pick ups 250 power ups *Adept Tactician - Complete any one Republic Defender challenge *Master Strategist (Also awards Title, "Jedi General") - Complete all challenges for every Republic Defender level (Not including Geonosis Saga and other similar add-ons) Category:Mini-games